War Of The Guardians Book Three: Children Of The Night
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: This story continues the storyline begun in Children of the Wolf. Dracula has risen and threatens the entire universe! Rose Tyler must lead the Time Lords in battle against the vampires before they enslave all of reality. This is the beginning of the next Time War as the Time Lords and the Daleks must join forces against Dracula with the future of existence itself at stake!
1. Chapter 1

CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this.

CHAPTER 1

**This story takes up the story of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. It picks up where Children of the Wolf left off.**

Davros somehow wasn't surprised to find Cassie waiting for him when he entered his private quarters. He had had reports from several Dalek units about the vampires' emergence on Earth and their ongoing efforts to subjugate the human race.

"You've come to ask for my help, have you?" Davros said as soon as he saw her.

"Well I could make them obey me, but I figured it would be more polite to ask first," Cassie said with a half-smile.

"What do I gain from helping humanity? Why should I care whether they live or die? I say good riddance to them all! They've been a thorn in my life long enough. Let the Doctor's precious pets be extinguished once and for all!" Davros said with a smile on his face.

Cassie started to glow with amber energy, and she touched Davros' shoulder. Before Davros could even speak, the two of them had left Skaro and were now on a devastated street in London.

"Think of me as the Ghost of Christmas Future. I'm going to show you images of what will be if the events of today are not soon altered!" Cassie warned him with a stern face.

Davros nodded even though he didn't understand who the Ghost of Christmas Future was or even what Christmas itself was for that matter. He got the gist of what the young Time Lady was saying to him anyway. He was surprised at how he felt no fear at all as she used her power on him. Others were afraid of the power of the Bad Wolf and Davros would admit that he was afraid of Rose Tyler, but he was not afraid of her daughter at all.

They could see humans running for their lives before armies of vampires, and then being cut down before they could only get a few feet. Suddenly time sped up, and they saw the vampires no longer hunting the humans but leading them around in chains. Davros understood that this was the possible future that Cassie had told him about.

He saw humans being forced to rebuild the city for the vampires. Paintings and statues of Dracula were now everywhere, and vampires walked outside openly with no fear of reprisal. Vampires would routinely attack their human slaves for food or just on a whim for fun.

He saw human processing plants where the humans were gathered in large groups, and then slowly bled to provide food for the vampires. They were left with just enough blood to keep them alive until they could replenish their supply. Then, they would be bled all over again. They were being treated like cattle! Davros thought with a mixture of admiration and fear.

He feared what such a ruthless foe would someday become. Cassie seemed to anticipate this thought as now the scene before them switched to show the vampires going out into the universe in great ships. They started to conquer and enslave other worlds now as well. Whole empires fell before them in months or even weeks.

Then he saw them battling his Daleks. The vampires were unable to be affected by Dalek weapons, and they laughed as they easily tore the Dalek fleets apart with their great strength and their tremendous powers over time and space. Davros could see now that each of these vampires could warp and manipulate reality itself. They were not like any vampire that he had ever seen before. These vampires would more like gods!

"Are they all this powerful?" Davros asked Cassie in a blind panic.

"Not yet. At this moment, none of them are but Dracula himself and even he is not this powerful. Very soon though, he will start to create vampires like the ones that you see here in this possible future. When he does, they will be nearly unstoppable. They will sweep across the universe like a plague, and no one will be able to stop him. Not even the Daleks!" Cassie warned him.

"How do we stop him?" Davros asked her, now concerned.

"We have to keep him from gaining control of my mother. If he ever gains control of the Bad Wolf, he will use her power to create these unstoppable uber vampires, and the whole universe will belong to him!" Cassie said.

Davros nodded. He understood now exactly why he needed to help Cassie prevent these terrible events from happening. Cassie brought them back to Skaro and the present day, and they stared at each other in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"My Daleks are at your command," Davros said finally.

"Mine? Aren't you going to lead them?" Cassie asked surprised.

"I could not do half as good a job as you I think. I'm a scientist not a soldier. You are a natural born leader and warrior, Cassie. If not for your insufferable compassionate nature, you would have made a good Dalek! You let your emotional attachments get in the way of your good judgment sometimes I think," Davros said.

The Dalek creator knew what he was doing. He was trying to prepare Cassie for having to possibly fight her own mother one day. It was his way of telling her not to let her love for her lead to her downfall without actually coming out and saying it. He didn't know why but he had no desire to see anything happen to Cassie.

Actually, he did know why. She reminded him of his lost daughter even if he would never admit it even to himself. It hurt too much to remember. It was the last bit of feeling left in his soul, and he hid it well. This girl just brought it out of him though somehow. He secretly knew that this was why he was helping her and why he always would.

Cassie understood what he was saying to her and part of her agreed with what he said but another part knew that if she were to ever go against her mother that she would not be able to harm her. She just couldn't. She was the person that she loved the most!

Cassie led a vast Dalek fleet off of Skaro and toward Earth. She would have to hope that the Daleks lived up to their reputation and exterminated the vampires before they could go too far!

Rose Tyler stood before the High Council of the Time Lords. She had to convince them to help her save the Earth. She was dressed in the ceremonial robes of the Prydonian Chapter of the Academy that she belonged to but instead of using their traditional colors hers was all in pink.

Romana addressed Rose in her role as Lady President and said, "The High Council recognizes the Lady Arkytior, Matriarch of the House of Lungbarrow. What news do you bring us today, my lady?"

Rose had to restrain herself from asking them to call her Rose. Instead she said, "I bring you terrible news from the planet Earth. Dracula, the heir to the last of the Great Vampires, has arisen again. He is now leading an army of the undead to take over the human race. If Dracula takes Earth, he will use it as a launching platform for universal conquest. His kind will one day threaten us as well. We fought the First Time War with them to keep them from enslaving all life in the universe once before, and I propose that we stop them now while we still can before they get the chance to do so again. We must strike this monster down in its infancy before it is too late!"

Rose hated talking so posh and refined like this. It was anathema to her, but she knew that it was the only kind of language that the others would respect and listen to. She had to make them see how important her mission was!

"Do you propose that we go to war with Dracula and his fledgling army of the undead then?" Romana asked.

"Yes! We need to destroy them now before they take the Earth!" Rose pleaded.

Romana nodded and whispered with the others for a moment. Then, they seemed to all come to an agreement.

"We have come to an agreement, Lady Arkytior. By the order of the High Council, you are now the Lady President of the High Council of the Time Lords and Supreme Commander of the Army of Gallifrey. We shall follow you into battle against the vampires and free the Earth from their pestilence!" Romana said with a big smile.

Rose stood there shocked! She didn't know how to respond. This had totally blindsided her.

"For Lady Arkytior! For Gallifrey!" the Council started to chant.

Rose was still speechless. She could say nothing while they continued to chant her name.

She didn't realize that the Time Lords would do anything for her. They owed their very existence to her after all and felt grateful to her for their return. They would have stormed Hell itself if she had asked them to! They didn't realize that in a way they were about to do exactly that.

**Next: The new Time War begins! Daleks and Time Lords united in common cause against Dracula and his undead horde while humanity struggles to survive. Meanwhile Ileana seeks out a strange woman named Daisy. How can she possibly help against Dracula and who is she? Eagle eyed readers of War of the Guardians will already know. **

**Plus Lily, Robin Hood, Allison, and Cleopatra from Lily and Robin arrive and offer their services to Rose. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story takes up the story of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. It picks up where Children of the Wolf left off.**

Rose still couldn't speak as the High Council continued to shout her name. Her brain had shut down. What did she know about leading armies or anything for that matter? She was suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. Romana gave her a reassuring smile as if to say that she would help her if she needed her. Rose smiled back at her. She would be grateful for any help that she could get!

Then all hell broke loose as an army of Weeping Angels suddenly appeared in the High Council chamber and Time Lords began disappearing! There was a blind panic as frightened Time Lords started to run for the exits.

Rose was furious! How dare they come here? She summoned the Bad Wolf, and the Angels all turned to look at her with sheer terror on their faces.

They started to slowly run in between blinks. Rose was having none of it!

She made her hand into a fist, and the angels all suddenly started to develop cracks all over their bodies. The cracks continued to spread and widen until the Angels all fell to pieces at once, and then the pieces disintegrated into dust as soon as they hit the ground! A wind blew up out of nowhere, and then blew the dust out of the High Council chamber and spread the Angels' remains across the universe!

One angel remained, and Rose screamed to it, "Go and tell Dracula one word from me: Run!"

The Angel disappeared from the chamber as mysteriously as it appeared. Rose was already making a mental note to get Omega to check on how they got in through the shields surrounding the planet.

Rose waved her hand, and the Time Lords that the Angels had displaced reappeared. They all looked at her with grateful expressions and joined everyone else in the chamber in a thunderous applause. Rose looked at them all in disbelief. Here she was at full power, and they weren't afraid of her. They were all clapping for her! If only her younger self could have seen this!

"Dracula has declared war even before we have it seems! You can see now that even we're not safe. We have to stop them all now!" Rose said.

There was applause again at her words. They all seemed to have complete and absolute confidence in her, and they were putting all their faith in her to save them. She only hoped that she didn't let them down!

"Madam President, there is an incoming transmission. It's from the Daleks," said the voice of one of the President's aides.

It took Rose a second to remember that he was talking to her. Then she said, "Put it on the main view screen. Let everyone hear it."

Rose was shocked when Cassie's face appeared on the view screen. Her daughter was smiling down at her as she said, "Hello, Madam President! I am calling you to report that the entire Dalek war machine is at your disposal in the war against the vampires. It's a temporary truce only I'm afraid."

"How did you know that I was made President? Oh, right. Of course, spoilers," Rose said with a grin.

"That's right, mum. I'm leading the Daleks by the way. So I promise that you can trust them not to attack you. At least I hope they don't, or I'll just have to take control of all of them myself!" Cassie said with a threatening look at the Daleks around her. Rose was surprised to see them visibly backing away from her on the screen. Several Time Lords watching gasped at the sight of the Daleks showing fear for the young Time Lady.

"I think they get the message," Cassie said with a wink at her mother.

"How on Earth did you arrange this?" Rose asked her confused.

"Let's just say that Davros and I came to an agreement when I explained the danger of the situation to him," Cassie said.

Rose nodded but looked worried. She didn't like her daughter getting friendly with Davros. She didn't trust him for a second. Cassie was way too trusting and believing in him when she had no cause to be. The Doctor had mentioned concerns about this to her before and had used it as a reason not to trust Cassie. She realized now it was because Cassie wanted to see the good in people. There was no good in Davros though. After what he did to Experiment Zero, she knew that for a certainty. She was going to have to talk to her about that sometime soon.

"See you later, mum. I'm heading to Earth now. I'll meet you there," Cassie said as she cut communications with Gallifrey.

At that moment, another communication came in, and Lily broke into the High Council chamber monitor next without even asking for permission.

"Hello, Madam President!" Lily said with a look of pride on her face.

"How did you know? Is there a bug in here?" Rose joked.

Several Time Lords looked among themselves as if wondering that same thing. Rose could also hear some of them asking each other, "A bug?" She smiled to herself in amusement!

"No bugs, honey, I assure you. I just got a transmission in my TARDIS from Cassie. She couldn't wait to tell me. I'm glad that she did because I would like to offer my services to you against the vampires. You see not too long ago I found out a way to reverse vampirism by accident. With a machine called the Immortality Gate. It's in the hands of UNIT now on Earth. We just have to get to it before Dracula. It helped turn my friend Cleopatra back into a human when she had been a vampire for thousands of years," Lily explained with a grin.

"You got Cleo back?! I'm so happy for you! I know how much it always bothered you that she was turned. Come on then and join us, mum," Rose said with a big grin.

Lily's TARDIS materialized in the Council Chamber to the chagrin of the more proper members who thought that it was highly inappropriate to land a TARDIS in there. They mostly kept their opinions to themselves though in deference to Rose.

Out of Lily's TARDIS came Lily, her boyfriend Robin Hood, her companion Allison Parker, and the aforementioned Cleopatra, former Queen of Egypt.

Lily looked at Rose's ceremonial outfit and laughed, "Only you would make your Prydonian robes pink, dear!"

"Hello once again, my lady. You are as lovely as always. The Doctor is a lucky man!" Robin said as he smiled at her.

"You're a charmer you are!" Rose said as she gave him one of her trademarked face wide smiles.

"Don't I know it! You know if she wasn't my daughter I'd be getting very jealous right now. You called her lovely, but you haven't said that I am yet!" Lily said with a mock pout

Robin pretended to be horrified by that.

"I owe you a thousand apologies, my lady! You are of course the most beautiful woman in all of creation, and no one can compare to you in the slightest!" Robin said to her with all sincerity.

Lily blushed as he said this and said, "That's more like it!"

She then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Your daughter comes very close, however!" Robin added with a wicked grin.

Lily slapped him lightly on the shoulder and pretended to be angry at him, but then she kissed him again a second later.

Rose couldn't help but laugh at their playfulness. They were so cute together. She was so glad that her mum had found him.

"Will you two stop flirting and get serious? The Earth is in danger!" Allison blurted out in annoyance.

"Ally! Ally! You'd think by now that you would have gotten to know me well enough to know that I'm always serious. It doesn't mean I can't take the time to enjoy a good flirt though. There's always time for that!" Lily said with a wide grin.

"I'm scared, Lily," Allison said seriously.

Lily turned serious and put an arm around her.

"I know, dear. Rose will stop them though. Don't you worry! She always comes through in the end," Lily said with complete faith in her daughter.

Cleopatra remained silent and said nothing. She felt even more guilty than usual for what she had done as a vampire as she watched Allison being near to tears. She could only hope that her knowledge of the Great Vampires would come in handy and help Rose to defeat Dracula.

She would spend the rest of her now mortal life making it up to Lily for all of the horrible things that she had done to her when she was her enemy as a vampire for the last two thousand years. She had been her best friend once, and she would be again. She would earn that friendship back. She knew that Lily had told her that she had forgiven her, but it didn't matter. She still wouldn't feel right about things until she had atoned for her crimes in some way.

Rose was glad to have her mum and her friends on her side, and she quickly arranged with Colonel Mace to have the Immortality Gate picked up by Lily who left in her TARDIS to go get it. Lily was going to attempt to recreate her mistake and use the Gate to change all of the vampires on the planet back to human. Lily was going to get her adopted son, Ron, to use as the template again as she had last time. Rose could only hope that it would work a second time.

Rose decided that she needed more back-up than just Lily and Cassie. She decided to call in an old marker and sent out a telepathic call to an old friend of hers on Earth.

Ileana! Rose thought as she mentally called out to the vampire girl who she had befriended back in 1890 and who still existed today.

Rose! I'm so glad to hear from you. Dracula is here, and he's rapidly overrunning the planet. Many governments are becoming unstable and are close to toppling around the world. I don't know what to do! Ileana thought to her.

There is someone on Earth that Dracula must not get. You have to protect her and keep him from finding her. Her name is Daisy Pythia. I'm sending you her address and directions to her house mentally right now. Find her and safe guard her. Do not let him near her, or things will get much worse believe me! Rose thought to her.

I will! I'll never let you down, my friend! Ileana thought back.

I know I can always count on you! Rose thought back to her and ended their telepathic connection.

Rose now had one more old friend to contact mentally. She called out a request for help mentally to this friend, and moments later the High Council started to panic at her appearance in the Council Room.

She was the statue of Nemesis that was made out of a living metal called validium. She had been an old and very deadly weapon that the Time Lords had used for a long time and had kept in servitude to them until Rose freed her. She was very hard to get rid of permanently because she would reform into a new shape if she were ever destroyed. Her current form was of the statue of a woman with a bow and arrow. She also had vast destructive power, and the Doctor had used her to wipe out an entire fleet of Cybermen once that had been threatening the Earth. Now out of a sense of gratitude. Nemesis had come to repay Rose for her freedom by helping her against Dracula.

The Time Lords were afraid of her and began backing away.

"It's okay! She's here at my request. She's going to help us in the fight against Dracula," Rose explained, and the Time Lords stopped panicking and sat back down but still looked at her warily.

Nemesis smiled a little at the fear that she was causing. She loved making her old captors squirm! Rose was the only good one of the lot in her opinion. She would do this for her not for them. Rose was the only real friend that she had ever had! She would gladly die for her if she had to.

Finally Rose communicated with the Sontarans and the Autons, and they gladly agreed to help her against the vampires. Both races had developed a newfound respect and friendship for her recently. Her new alliance against Dracula was getting bigger and bigger all of the time. She had started to amass her army, and now she needed some generals. She had a few people in mind including one very special person in particular. She just hoped that Jenny would be able to survive this. She didn't want to put her in danger, but she knew that she would have to. Jenny had incredible power, and they would need every one that they could get in this fight. Even Rose didn't realize just how important the decision was that she had just made!

**Next: Rose gathers up her generals and launches her army against the vampires at last. Meanwhile Ileana finds Daisy and tries to keep her away from Dracula who comes to claim her! Also, Lily tries to recreate her accidental reversal of vampirism. Will she succeed?**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes up the story of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. It picks up where Children of the Wolf left off.**

Rose was sitting in her new seat as the Lady President of Gallifrey and feeling quite uncomfortable. She knew that Romana was much better suited for this job than her. She couldn't quite understand why the High Council had picked her to lead them.

She still felt in so many ways like the shop girl that she had been when the Doctor had first met her as Rose. She had changed a lot since then but in her heart of hearts she was still Rose Tyler, and Rose Tyler knew nothing about leading troops much less planets. Of course, she could always learn. She had always loved a challenge after all.

Surrounding herself with experts in many different fields would be a nice start in learning on the job. It was with that idea in mind that she had gathered a small group of people together to offer them positions as generals in her new army.

"Your new appointments are here to meet with you, Madam President," cried one of the President's bodyguards.

The guards ushered The Doctor, Jenny, Koschei, Susan, Marissa, the Metacrisis, Donna, Violet, Leela, Romana, Jack, and River Song into the High Council chamber.

"The rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain," Rose said to them in her poshest accent as she smiled at them with one of her face wide grins.

"Is that what they're teaching you now in elocution class, Ari?" Koschei said to her with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Rose said to him with another big grin on her face.

The High Council looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces. This was not the kind of behavior that they expected from their President, but they decided to let it slide for now because the Lady Arkytior had always come through for them all in the past. They had long ago come to the concession that while she had unorthodox methods that they seemed to work for her, and they had thus decided to grant her as much leeway as possible.

She had changed a lot since her first incarnation, but yet she was still as warm and friendly as before. They all liked and respected her a great deal, but they still wished that she could maintain a little more decorum at official functions.

Rose noticed their reactions, but she didn't really care. Being all stuffy and refined had never been her style, and she wasn't going to change that now. She was going to run things her way. The Tyler way. She was Jackie Tyler's daughter after all. Like her mother, she was just too stubborn to let anyone tell her what to do or how to do it.

She could see the Doctor smiling at her, and she knew that he had been reading her thoughts. Shut up! she thought to him with a smile. He just kept smiling, and she could see that he was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Finally, she got down to official business and formally gave them their new jobs.

"Doctor, you're going to be my main general for obvious reasons. You'll stand beside me, and we'll lead the armies of the Time Lords into combat together. Just like we do everything else," Rose told him as she flashed him a cheeky smile at her last statement.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't think of anyone else who I'd rather fight alongside," the Doctor said with a grin.

"They won't stand a chance!" Rose said to him with a big grin.

Koschei cleared his throat as he hinted to Rose to stop flirting and move things along.

She shot him a glare, but she realized that he was right.

"Koschei, you are going to be in charge of the main War TARDIS fleet. I'm sure that you'll come up with one of your devious plans and sneak attack them," Rose said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Devious? Me? I don't know what you're talking about," Koschei said as he began to laugh.

His laughter visibly unnerved several members of the High Council, but Rose couldn't help but smile at him. She loved the idea of unleashing Koschei on Dracula!

"Marissa. You're going to be in charge of finding a way to change their DNA. Maybe if you could come up with some kind of biological weapon to use against them, we could win this war a lot quicker. Hopefully, you could find a way to weaken them or maybe even change them back if my mother's plan doesn't work," Rose said to her hopefully.

"I'll do what I can, Rose. I think maybe I could at least come up with something to weaken or maybe even poison them with," Marissa said hopefully.

"Good. That's why you're the head of the scientific team that the High Council has assembled to come up with a biological way of taking them out quickly. If anyone can, you can," Rose said.

Marissa smiled and nodded. She already had an idea in mind. She just hoped that it would work.

She then turned to Jenny and hesitantly said, "Jenny, you're going to be working directly under your father. You're going to be a subordinate general to him. You will be leading groups of Time Lords into battle using your skills as a soldier."

Jenny could tell that her mum wasn't happy with this idea. She looked terrified.

"I'll be alright, mum. I'm a soldier. I was made to fight in a war. If anyone's going to be just fine in this fight, it'll be me," Jenny reassured her.

Rose nodded, but she still looked upset. She didn't want to be sending her little girl out into this. She didn't like Cassie being out in it either for that matter. Especially alone with Daleks!

Rose quickly moved on to Susan. Here was someone else that she loved deeply. She was just like her own child. Luckily, she had kept her away from the front lines.

"Susan, you're going to be working with Marissa on coming up with a biological weapon. You'll be her main assistant. You're so brilliant that I know that you'll be tripling her effectiveness!" Rose said to her with a smile.

"Thank you, Grandmother. I'll do my best. I think I may have an idea or two that could help her with her research," Susan said.

"I know you will. You're brilliant, Susan. You're even smarter than the Doctor!" Rose said.

"Not that that's hard," Koschei joked with an evil grin.

The Doctor just glared at him while Rose and Susan giggled.

She turned to the rest of her friends and said, "The rest of you are all going to be generals in the armies of Gallifrey. You're each going to get your own battalions to command. I know that you're all going to do great and with your help we can beat the vampires back in no time. Let's go save the Earth, guys!"

They all mock saluted her and made her laugh. Then they went about their various duties.

"Why did you let them disrespect you like that, Madam President?" one of the council said.

"They didn't disrespect me, Heldrin. They're all my friends or family. It's how we show each other affection. They didn't mean anything by it," Rose assured him with a smile.

Heldrin nodded but still didn't understand. He liked Arkytior, but he never would understand her casual way of doing things or why she let others get away with improper behavior around her. He attributed it to her time on Earth or her marriage to the Doctor. Both of them could have been a bad influence on her. He wouldn't hold bad habits against her though.

He was loyal to her because she had saved him from the Weeping Angels when they attacked earlier, and he would always be grateful to her for that. She now had a true friend in him. He would make sure that her reign would be a successful one.

Back on Earth, Ileana had used her enhanced senses to locate the only human who used to be a Time Lord left on the planet. That, along with Rose's mental directions and the girl's address, finally had brought her to the house of Daisy Pythia. She knocked on the door and waited. It was lucky that the vampires hadn't reached this area yet.

Daisy came to the door a little timidly and said, "Yes. Can I help you?"

"Hello. I'm here with information that may be of some interest to you. I may know who you are," Ileana said.

"What?!" Daisy said in shock.

She didn't know anything about her past, and now this woman was claiming to know something about her. She was excited beyond belief!

Daisy let her in, and Ileana felt badly about lying to her. It was good to know that, even after a century, she still had a conscience. She had to do it though. She had to find some way to get into Daisy's home.

Now that she was here, she started to slowly hypnotize her and dominate her mind every time that the girl looked at her. Soon she would be under her complete control, and she could take her with her to a safer place where she could watch over her. She hated to be thinking of kidnapping this poor girl, but she knew of no other way to keep Dracula from getting her.

Elsewhere on Earth, Lily and her friends had gained access to the Immortality Gate; and they were about to use it to see if they could transform the vampires back into humans. It had taken a while, but they had been able to fix it so that it would only affect the vampires and no one else on Earth. Lily had also taken special care to make sure that it wouldn't affect Ileana per Rose's instructions.

Ron got into the Gate, and Lily activated it. As it started to work, however, a man suddenly appeared; and a massive wind swept through the UNIT compound where the Gate was being kept. The wind immediately smashed the Gate to pieces, and it switched off before it could affect anything! Ron was unharmed as he had gotten to safety as soon as the man had appeared out of nowhere like that.

"Dracula!" Cleopatra called out in recognition.

Dracula smiled as he confronted the first wave of Rose Tyler's strike force as last. First blood was his yet again. He had struck Gallifrey first with the help of his spy on the inside damaging the force field that surrounded the planet, and now he had destroyed their first attempt to strike out at him. He was still two steps ahead of them at all times.

Lily stepped forward to protect the others, and her hands began to glow with regenerative energy. Dracula knew that she was going to attack at any moment. He knew this one well. The two of them had been in battle many times before over the centuries. He still owed her for what she had done to him at their last meeting. Now he intended to make her pay for that.

"It's Lily now, isn't it? You've had so many names over the years. I remember you being called Persephone once, and what was it that one time? Oh, yes. Atalanta. I also remember you being called Diana once as well. Diana Ceres. You always had such an interest in Greco-Roman mythology, didn't you?" Dracula said to her with an evil grin beginning to form over his face.

"I'm not here to talk with you, Vlad. I'm here to put you down once and for all. You're not going to get this planet. I won't ever stop until I've destroyed you. You know that. I'm immortal too, and your vampiric abilities have no effect on me. I've beaten you before, and I'll do so again. This planet is more my world than Gallifrey, and I will protect it with every last ounce of my strength!" Lily said as she glowed all over with regenerative energy now.

"By all means then, let's do this. You may begin your attack," Dracula said with a massive smirk on his face. He was unconcerned by Lily's threats. He felt no fear whatsoever.

Lily was sick of seeing his arrogant face. She was going to wipe that smile off of him! She then proceeded to unleash an entire regeneration's worth of energy on the vampire at once! Energy surrounded him and engulfed him until she could no longer see him in its glow. She hoped beyond hope that she had incinerated him. Maybe she had spared everyone the horror of his reign by putting a stop to this sick monster early!

**Next: Don't count on it, Lily! Lily vs. Dracula continues! Rose and her army head to Earth. Ileana and Daisy are on the run. Plus the traitor on Gallifrey strikes again! **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes up the story of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. It picks up where Children of the Wolf left off.**

Rose watched as the armies of Gallifrey assembled and left for Earth. Something kept bothering her about this whole thing. Her people had always been big into non-interference, and yet here they were raising an army and just sending it out without there being a hint of protest about it from anyone. Also why did they make her, someone with no political experience whatsoever, the Lady President? They also, despite their obvious dislike over her ways of doing things, had raised no serious criticisms against her since she had taken office. Something just smelled rotten here in Denmark to quote old Will.

She was also worried about something else. It was obvious that there had to be a traitor among them. The Weeping Angels didn't get through Gallifrey's defenses by luck. Someone had to have helped them get through!

She felt like she was being set up here, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She had only really gotten to know one of the High Council. She didn't know whether she could trust him or not, but she had to talk to someone about her thoughts. The Doctor and the others had already left for Earth so she elected Heldrin to listen to her.

She approached him and took him aside where no one else could hear them. He looked surprised that she would want to talk to him alone, but he willingly went along with her to an out of the way corner of the Citadel.

"I don't know you that well, Heldrin, but I feel like I can trust you," Rose started.

"You can, my lady. I hope that I will be able to convince you of that eventually. I want to help you succeed and be one of the great Presidents of history. Your legend will be preserved in the Matrix forever!" Heldrin said with a wide smile.

"I don't care about my legacy, Heldrin. I'm worried about this war and about my home. Please don't call me "my lady" when it's just us, either. We're in private here. Just call me Rose," Rose told him.

Heldrin was a little taken aback that Rose called the Earth her home, but he could understand her feelings he supposed. She had lived there for a long time and been raised all over again by one of them. Such a thing could lead to an emotional attachment he supposed.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, my lady. It just wouldn't be proper to call you by your first name. It certainly wouldn't do to address you by an Earth name either," Heldrin protested.

Rose looked at him angrily as she said, "It's not an Earth name! It's my name! My name is Rose Tyler. That's what I want to be called, and I don't care if it's proper or not. That's my name! I want you to call me Rose."

Heldrin looked shocked by this. He liked this woman. He really did want to work with her, but she could be utterly impossible sometimes. For her to demand such a drastic change in tradition was just unheard of. It simply wasn't done, and he told her so.

"You see! That attitude right there is what's been missing. That's what has been bothering me about this whole thing, Heldrin. That's what I want to talk to you about. Why is no one screaming about non-interference and staying out of Earth's affairs? Why do we all of a sudden have an army now? Why is no one complaining about me and the way I do things? I'm not a proper politician, and I have no experience. Why put me in the office of President at all? None of this makes sense!" Rose said to him.

Heldrin nodded as he now understood what was making Arkytior so angry and irritable. She wasn't stupid, and she had noticed that things were not as they should be.

"Arkytior, I want to be honest with you so I am going to tell you what I know about recent events," Heldrin said with a much more relaxed tone in his voice.

Rose was pleased that he had stopped calling her "my lady" at least, but she still would have preferred that he use her real name. She felt at least though like maybe she had found someone that she could trust on the High Council at last.

"It was agreed among all of us on the Council recently that the old way of doing things no longer worked anymore. Even the most traditional among us realized that after the Time War that everything had changed. We could no longer keep to our old ways of non-interference and continue to survive as a species. Our non-interference had led to the rise of the Daleks in the first place and our eventual destruction as a result of their actions. We feared that if we kept to that path, history may well repeat itself and Gallifrey could be destroyed again. To that end, President Romana then suggested that we now take a more proactive approach to preserving the Web of Time and that our new mission must be to now stop potential new Time Wars from occurring by neutralizing all potential universal level threats before they can occur. The entire High Council agreed to this out of necessity although admittedly some of them are still hesitant about pursuing such a course of action. Fear of extinction once again though seems to have quieted their fears for the most part. We therefore agreed to raise and keep a planetary army ready and able to go at a moment's notice in order to preserve and protect not only Time itself but also Gallifrey from another universal disaster. We would have a backup group of us left on Gallifrey to protect the planet and to preserve the timelines, but most of us would be conscripted to head off any and all potential threats to our way of life before they could come back to touch Gallifrey itself again. We have learned from our past, Arkytior, and we will not be caught with our metaphorical pants down again by any potential new threat. We will take the war to them first before they can bring it to us!" Heldrin explained to Rose.

Rose nodded as she thought that she now understood. The Time Lords had become paranoid about being caught up in another Time War again, and they were now dead set on keeping that from happening to them at all costs. She feared the road that that attitude might take them down!

They may well wind up seeing threats where none existed, or they may decide that the only way to protect Gallifrey would be to conquer everything. She didn't like the potential paths for Gallifrey here at all!

"Why me though? Why did you all decide to make me the President? Why didn't I have to run for office like everyone else?" Rose asked.

"That was President Romana again, Arkytior. She suggested that we let you guide us in these new and uncertain times. You are experienced with new and unorthodox ways of thinking from being raised as a human. You know how to "think outside of the box" as the human saying goes, and we need that kind of leadership if we are to take a more proactive role in things. You and the Doctor have already done that kind of thing. You have many years of experience in taking the fight to any and all potential threats to the Web of Time and defeating them. The rest of us do not. So you see, Arkytior, you do have exactly the kind of experience that we need! Romana admittedly does as well, but she requested that we let you lead us in this new war. Yours is the vision that led to our return after all. If it wasn't for you, none of us would now be here in the first place. This is the role that the Guardians handed to you, isn't it? They wanted you to recreate a new group of Time Lords in order to protect the universe after all. Now we are striving to do so by adapting to our new role in a post Time War universe. We have even accepted aliens among us and allowed them to participate in our meetings and decisions. We have remade ourselves anew for new times and now we need a new and unorthodox leader to lead and guide us through them. We could think of no one better than you!" Heldrin said to her with a sincere smile on his face.

"Am I going to run for office eventually though? I don't want to be a dictator! I don't believe in that," Rose said firmly.

"Don't worry about that, Arkytior. You will be put in an election soon. We have just exercised our emergency power in a time of war to put you in place as our leader because we felt that this situation demanded it. After the war, there will be an election I assure you. I must say that it makes me trust you even more that you don't want this office unless you win it honestly. It speaks well of you, my lady!" Heldrin told her.

He felt better about the decision to make this woman the President now. He trusted her to do the right thing for everyone.

While Rose felt better about her role in things now, she still felt uneasy about the current situation. There was a traitor out there somewhere, and it could be anyone. They could strike again at any time. She had to find them before they did.

At that moment, the traitor was getting ready to launch another assault. They had just finished rewiring the connections between the Eye of Harmony and the Capitol so that they would overload and all power would be lost in just a matter of hours. At that moment, a massive attack would begin on Gallifrey itself! Very soon now Dracula's army would strike, and Gallifrey would fall before him even before Earth did!

Rose though had been on top of the situation. She had hired someone to watch over the Capitol, and they had been keeping a careful eye on things. They had now found the saboteur standing over their handiwork checking it over after they had finished.

Commander Maxil and his Chancellery Guards appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the saboteur. They all held their stasers out as Maxil said, "You're under arrest for treason against Gallifrey!"

At that moment, Rose was getting on the President's Command TARDIS as she prepared to join the others in orbit around Earth. She was about to lead a full-scale invasion of Earth in order to liberate it. She had never been so terrified in her life, but she knew that she had to do this in order for the Earth to survive. No one was taking her planet if she could help it!

Back on Earth, Lily was waiting for the glow of her attack to fade so that she could see if she had succeeded in defeating Dracula or not. It turned out though that she hadn't!

A mist came from out of nowhere and surrounded her before she could move out of its way. She was then quickly overwhelmed as a hand formed out of the mist and wrapped itself around her throat!

Dracula completely solidified now and threw Lily against a wall as hard as he could. Allison's eyes went wide as she heard a sickening crack come from Lily's body!

"Lily!" She screamed in terror.

"I believe that she's out of commission at the moment, pretty one. She may have a broken back or even better, a broken neck! Would you settle for talking to me instead?" Dracula said as he suddenly appeared next to Allison with a wide grin on his face.

"Leave the woman alone, monster!" Robin Hood said as he aimed his arrow straight at the vampire's heart. He loved Allison like a sister, and he was not going to let this foul thing have her! He was also going to make him pay for what he had done to the woman he loved!

Dracula laughed at him and openly mocked him.

"Do you really think an arrow can defeat me, primitive?! You must be quite simply the stupidest man that I have ever met!" Dracula said with an evil sneer.

Robin smiled a wicked grin as he said, "The arrows have been dipped in garlic and blessed by a priest. That's a double threat for one such as you."

"You're very good, primitive. Such an approach would work most effectively against other vampires but unfortunately I am not most vampires. I was given my power by the last of the Great Vampires, and I am on a whole different level than the others of my kind. Those arrows won't bother me!" Dracula told him with a smug grin on his face.

"Let's just see about that, monster!" Robin said as he quickly shot several arrows into Dracula's heart in less than a minute!

Allison took this opportunity to run to Lily's side, and she searched her desperately for signs of life. She was happy to find her still breathing, but she couldn't tell just how badly she was injured. She was surprised to find Lily growing colder and colder. She could also see a layer of frost beginning to cover her body. What was going on here?

Cleopatra placed a hand on Allison's shoulder and said, "She's gone into a healing coma. It's something Time Lords do to repair themselves when they have been severely injured. We will have to protect her from Dracula until she reemerges from it because there is no way that she can protect herself now."

Allison nodded, but this information worried her even more. How were they supposed to save Lily when they couldn't even save themselves?!

Meanwhile, Robin's arrows did indeed have an effect on Dracula but not as much of a one as he had hoped for. He noticed that Dracula had become slightly weaker and was moving around a bit sluggishly as if he were fighting off a cold. This was not enough to help him though. A slightly weaker Dracula was still more than a match for an ordinary human. He backhanded Robin and immediately knocked him unconscious.

He then turned to see Cleopatra standing protectively between him and Lily.

"Hello, my dear Cleo! I was so sorry to hear of your sudden return to humanity recently. It is a condition that I can easily fix though. It should only take a moment!" Dracula said as he revealed his fangs to her with a hiss.

Cleo stood against him in a fighting stance despite her near paralyzing fear of becoming a vampire again as she prepared to die to save her friend.

At that moment, many miles away Ileana and Daisy were taken by surprise as several vampires invaded Daisy's house in an ambush! They had found Daisy at last.

"Run!" Ileana shouted to Daisy as they jumped out of a nearby window and ran for their lives.

There were too many of them for even Ileana to handle and still be able to protect Daisy from them. They would have to go on the run now and hope that they could stay one step ahead of them at all times. Ileana feared what might happen to the world if they got their hands on her.

Luckily, she already had a backup plan in place. She knew just where to take Daisy. She was going to take her somewhere where even vampires feared to tread!

**Next: Ileana and Daisy go to the place where even vampires fear to tread! Cleopatra fights alone against Dracula for the lives of Lily and her friends. Luckily for her, she gets help from an unexpected source. The saboteur revealed as they fight back against Commander Maxil! Plus Rose and her army officially start the war as the battle against the vampires truly begins! **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes up the story of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. It picks up where Children of the Wolf left off.**

Cleopatra stood between Dracula and Lily as she tried desperately to save her friend's life. Allison and Ron stood in front of Lily as the last line of defense for her, but they knew that they wouldn't last but a second against Dracula.

Cleopatra used a Stattenheim Remote Control to summon her TARDIS, and Ron and Allison quickly took Lily inside of it. Then she hit another control just before Dracula could reach her and sent them away into the Time Vortex. She smashed the control into a million pieces just as Dracula reached her and started to overpower her.

She fought back for a short while with a wooden stake and a silver knife that she was carrying on her. Her normal human strength did her no good against Dracula because even though she managed to stab him in the chest with the stake, it didn't go deep enough to puncture his heart. She also cut him several times with the silver knife all over his body, but none of the deep gashes that she made really seemed to affect him much. He had soon overpowered her, and he was just about to bite her and turn her back into a vampire again when he was interrupted by the arrival of a new participant in the battle. He was grabbed by the neck and thrown across the room by the Statue of Nemesis!

Nemesis had been sent by Rose to protect her mother. She had arrived just in time to save Cleopatra and Robin instead.

"What are you exactly?" Dracula asked Nemesis with a smirk on his face.

"Your destruction," She said to him in an eerie voice.

She blasted him with silver energy, and he started to shake and convulse with pain from its effects. She then quickly loaded her arrow into her bow and shot him through the heart with it! He was not killed by it because it was made out of the living metal Validium, but it did go right through him and pin him to the wall.

Nemesis quickly used her metal hand to behead Dracula with one blow, and he dissolved into dust. She knew though that he would eventually reform because he was too powerful to kill for good that way. She retrieved her arrow and then grabbed Robin Hood and slung him over her shoulder.

"We have to get out of here now before he returns," Nemesis told Cleopatra.

"Fine. There's no need for me to stay here anymore anyway. My TARDIS is going to be lost in the Vortex until Lily wakes up and without the remote I can't bring it back. The Immortality Gate is destroyed beyond repair so there's no use in trying to use that. I might as well go with you. Where are we headed?" Cleo asked her.

"I'm going to where the Time Lords will be materializing soon. The Time War is about to start any minute now," Nemesis told her.

"Sounds good to me," Cleo said as she steeled herself for battle.

Meanwhile Ileana had taken Daisy to the place where all vampires feared to tread. It was a community for vampire hunters called Masada, named after the legendary stronghold against the Romans. It was located on a mountaintop in a secret location in the Alps. Vampire Hunters had developed a community here centuries ago to support each other and as a place of last refuge for those who were being pursued by a vampire.

No vampire would dare come here because there were thousands of hunters living here. Also the place was an armed fortress that was ringed with defenses against vampires. It was designed to only allow the living in here. Any vampire that set foot inside would be instantly incinerated by the holy water, garlic, holy wafers, and other anti-vampire elements that had been placed in every square inch of this place.

Any vampire except one, that is! Ileana was unaffected by any of the weapons here thanks to the Bad Wolf. Most of the hunters accepted her as the only good vampire and allowed her free access thanks to her having been vouched for by Van Helsing. Some of them were still wary of her even now after her having been visiting here for a century, however.

Ileana brought Daisy inside, and she immediately felt safer. She was absolutely certain that the vampires would never be able to reach her here even if they took the entire planet.

Daisy looked around her warily. She certainly didn't feel safe here. These people all looked at her suspiciously. Some of them even gave dirty looks to Ileana, their supposed friend.

While Ileana was talking to some of the vampire hunters, Daisy wandered away from her as she tried to find a way out of this place. She didn't want to be here.

She just wanted to go home. She didn't understand why any of this was happening to her. Why were those monsters after her of all people? What had she been in the past that she could inspire such things to come after her?!

An old woman came up to her then and as if she could read her mind she said, "They want your power. They want you to remember who you are so that you can lead them to victory. They need you to help them conquer this planet and then all of reality!"

"Me?! How could I do anything? I'm just an ordinary person!" Daisy protested.

The old woman shook her head as she laughed.

"Oh, no! You are so much more than that. You don't remember battling the Bad Wolf? Conquering an entire universe? You don't remember your true name? You are the Ouroboros!" the old woman said as she put her hands on Daisy's head and forced images of the Ouroboros into her mind.

Daisy screamed as she was forced to remember her true self. At first it was a scream of fear and pain, but then it quickly transformed into a scream of pure pleasure as she remembered who she was once again!

Ileana came running as she heard her screams but as she saw the evil look on her face she knew that it was already too late.

Daisy had remembered who she really was once more!

She smiled at her with a malevolent grin as the old woman took her hand in hers, and they both suddenly vanished from inside of Masada!

How had this happened? Vampires weren't supposed to be able to get into this place! Ileana thought to herself in despair.

Daisy and the old woman appeared inside of Castle Dracula and were soon surrounded by vampires. The old woman cackled evilly as she pulled off her old woman's disguise to reveal herself as the Rani of the Ouroboros' alternate universe who was wearing a vortex manipulator.

Dracula came up to her and clapped his hands in appreciation.

"Very good, my friend! Soon we will return your ruler here to her former self, and I will use her to conquer this universe while she helps you retake your universe from that idiot, The Valeyard! I will show him my gratitude for releasing me by making him my loyal servant. Who says I don't repay my debts?" Dracula said with an evil smile.

Back on Gallifrey, Commander Maxil had a smug smile on his face as he confronted the saboteur, who he had caught red-handed. His guards had surrounded them on all sides with their stasers drawn and ready to fire.

"Surrender now and avoid any further charges," Maxil said with a look of complete triumph on his face. He was so sure that he had this case all wrapped up in a nice shiny package with a bow on top.

"I'm so sorry, Commander, but I can't do that. You see I have a mission for my new master. I have to help him conquer this world! For the glory of Dracula!" Omega said as he revealed his fangs and sunk them into a nearby guard's throat.

The stasers bounced harmlessly off of a force field that Omega had especially created for himself in case he was found out before he was ready. He smiled as he began converting the guards to the side of his new master. Soon Gallifrey would fall!

Rose's Command TARDIS materialized above the Earth, and she gave out the command to attack. Suddenly in the middle of the new vampire stronghold of Paris, hundreds of TARDISes materialized and armies of Time Lords emerged from them and began to attack the vampires.

Simultaneously Cassie ordered the Daleks to attack, and they began to open fire on the vampires of Paris as well. The Sontarans and the Autons also chose that moment to attack in coordination with their new temporary allies. Nemesis arrived with Cleo and a newly revived Robin soon afterwards, and they too joined the battle after a fully healed and ready to fight Lily materialized Cleo's TARDIS a few feet away from them a few minutes later. The war for Earth had begun!

The humans could do nothing but look on helplessly in terror as they saw Daleks and Time Lords fighting side by side slaughtering vampires by the dozens. The Time Lords erased the vampires from time with their demat guns while the Daleks disintegrated them with their gun stalks. The two races actually made a formidable fighting force together. The Sontarans and Autons were easily mowing down army after army of vampires as well. It seemed that Paris would be won soon with very few if any casualties on the living side.

It was too bad that Dracula had other plans. Rose's army hadn't seen anything yet!

The tide began to turn when the Weeping Angels and the Ogri arrived. Time Lords were sent back into time by the Angels or had their blood completely drained in minutes by the Ogri.

Then things got even worse as the Time Lords from the Ouroboros' universe that had defected from the new rule of the Valeyard arrived and started to fight on Dracula's side as well. Now things were a little more even, and the Time Lords started to fall by the dozens now.

Then Dracula revealed his latest new allied force as the Cybermen arrived and started to tear their way through the Time Lords and their allies as well. Dozens more Time Lords fell with screams of pain as the Cybermen started to convert them into one of them!

As Rose arrived, she realized that this was going to be much worse than even her worst nightmares would have made it out to be as she saw either Time Lords dying horribly or being converted into Cybermen, vampires, or Weeping Angels by the hundreds!

**Next: The Ouroboros returns and things really begin to get bad! **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes up the story of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. It picks up where Children of the Wolf left off.**

The woman who had been known as Daisy was brought inside of a TARDIS that had been captured by the vampires during the ongoing fighting. She stood in front of the TARDIS' console, and some of the Cybermen used their great strength to open it and expose her to its heart!

The Cybermen were instantly vaporized by the power of the Vortex, but Daisy was unharmed. She used the power to reconnect with her Ouroboros self that still existed inside of the Vortex where it had gone when she had been changed into a human, and then she used its power to change herself back into a Time Lady once again.

She now was once again the Ouroboros, but it was not enough. She wanted the power of the Great Vampires. She wanted that power combined with her own. She was sure that it would make her the most powerful being in all of reality and would give her more than enough power to wipe out Rose Tyler once and for all!

"Are you certain that you want this? Once it is done, it cannot be undone. Lesser vampires like Cleopatra may be able to be cured, but a vampire created by me is permanent unless I am permanently destroyed. You may well be the undead for all eternity," Dracula warned her.

"Yes, I do want this, but I don't want to be immortal with this face. This is the face of the Ouroboros, and I am no longer her. I wish to be a new entity once you change me with a new name and a new face," The Ouroboros said.

Dracula stood back as the alternate universe Arkytior began to glow with regenerative energy, and then it exploded out of her head and arms as she regenerated. As the glow faded, Dracula gasped in surprise as he saw that she looked exactly like Rose Tyler now!

"Don't be so surprised! I am the Arkytior of an alternate world. Of course I would more than likely have the same look to my regeneration as Rose Tyler's. This is the face I want to wear, Dracula. I want her own face to be the one that she sees destroying everything that she ever loved! Now go ahead, and do what you must," Ouroboros said as she bent her neck back.

He began to drink her blood; and as he did so, he made a cut in his arm. She then proceeded to drink some of his blood as well from the open wound.

He drank until he had drained her completely, and then she fell dead to the ground. Normally it took a while before a vampire would rise again once they had been drained, but this vampire was not a normal one. The Vortex energy within her instantly brought her back to life, and she rose from the dead with an evil parody of the real Rose Tyler's face wide grin on her face!

"I am returned! The Ouroboros is dead! I am the Pythia now!" the evil Arkytior said in a posh version of Rose Tyler's voice.

"How do you feel? Is your power any greater now after having combined the power of the Vortex with that of the Great Vampires?" Dracula asked her.

The Pythia smiled at him that same evil smile as before as she said, "Oh yes. I can now not only control the living but also the dead. The natural and the supernatural are now both mine to command."

Her eyes glowed with power as she instantly connected to all of the vampires on Earth. They all obeyed her now as well as Dracula. She could also now see and hear all that they could hear in addition to being able to sense their presence and read their thoughts. She was the queen of a new vampire hive mind.

"It's time to create the first of a new race of vampires I think. A new species of vampire with the power of the Vortex! The first one though must be special. They must be the prototype. I think that I know how I have in mind. I will win you your war, Dracula. I will win it in short order, and then the two of us will rule side by side together for all of eternity!" the Pythia said as she vanished in a shower of ebony energy. Her connection to the Vortex had now become dark with the loss of her soul.

She appeared in front of Jenny who was doing very well as the commander of a battalion of Time Lords on the front lines. She had managed to use her training to keep every single of them alive and unconverted so far.

The Pythia put on Rose Tyler's accent and impersonated Jenny's mother in order to entrap her.

"Mum, what are you doing here? Do you need my help with something?" Jenny asked innocently.

"Yes, I need you to follow me for a few minutes. There's something I need to show you. Something that will change the outcome of this entire war and end it that much sooner," the Pythia said with a near perfect impersonation of Rose's smile.

Jenny nodded and followed the woman that she thought was her mother for several hundred yards until they were far from the front lines and also far from sight and earshot. They stopped at a running stream, and the Pythia stood staring at it for a moment with her back turned to Jenny and not speaking.

"What did you want to show me, mum?" Jenny finally asked after several minutes of silence had passed. The young Time Lady was totally confused.

The Pythia suddenly turned around and hissed at her with her fangs revealed as she said, "This, my dear!"

Jenny screamed in horror as she now thought that her mother had been changed into a vampire. As the Pythia advanced towards her, she stood there in total disbelief of what she was seeing and unable to move.

"You are to be the first of a new breed of vampires, my dear. You will be the first of the Time Vampires. No one will be able to withstand your power, and you will obey only me!" the Pythia said as she advanced on the frightened young Time Lady.

Suddenly Ileana appeared and stood in front of Jenny protectively.

"I'm afraid you're a little late. There's already been a Temporal Vampire, as I call them, around for a hundred years or so now. Me! I certainly don't want poor Jenny to join me. Trust me, Jen. It's not a club you want to be a member of! She's not your mum, Jenny! Your mum's safe!" Ileana said as she tried to calm the upset young Time Lady.

Jenny looked very relieved at that but still frightened. Ileana couldn't blame her.

"Step aside or I'll rip you apart," The Pythia said to her with a menacing tone in her voice.

"You and what army, dear?! You see, I brought my army here with me. I have this little trick that I can do where I can convert regular vampires into my kind of vampire. I just did that to a whole bunch of yours," Ileana said with a big grin as a large group of vampires with glowing eyes appeared behind the Pythia.

The Pythia looked behind her just in time to be overwhelmed by Ileana's vampire army as they began to try to suck the life force out of her!

**Next: Ileana vs. Pythia with Jenny caught in the middle. Meanwhile, Rose and her army get in even deeper trouble. Plus a member of our heroes falls victim to the bite of a vampire! Will they change? **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes up the story of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. It picks up where Children of the Wolf left off.**

Ileana's vampire army overwhelmed the Pythia, and she was buried beneath a sea of them. She screamed in pain as they all started to bite her and started draining her of her blood!

Jenny didn't like to hear her scream because she sounded like her mother. She started shaking in terror. Ileana put an arm around her to comfort her.

"Do you know me, Jenny? I remember you, but I'm not sure if you know me or not. The one time that we met things were a little confusing, weren't they? I think that your memory may be returning now though from the looks that you've been giving me. Am I right?" Ileana asked her gently.

Jenny looked at her for a moment and found that she did vaguely remember her. It was like a veil that had been drawn over her memories had been lifted.

"I-Ileana? That's your name, right?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

"That's right, sweetheart. I'm a friend of your mum's. I swore to her once that I would protect you with my life and I will. I won't let anything happen to you I promise," Ileana said to her in a soft voice.

She was speaking to her gently because she didn't want to frighten her. She knew that Jenny could sense what she was, and yet she knew that the Time Lady could also sense that she wasn't like the others. That was why she had trusted her when she first came to help her. She wanted to keep that level of trust with her so that she didn't run away from her.

Jenny nodded to her with a smile, and she knew that she felt safe with her. That was good because she had to protect her at all costs.

Ileana sensed Dracula's presence before she actually saw him. He came at her out of nowhere and picked her up off of the ground before she could react. She was futilely trying to break away from him when he threw her against a nearby building. He threw her with such force that he could hear the snapping and cracking of bones, and he smiled as he knew that he had broken something in her!

Jenny was outraged, and she forgot her fear of the situation for a moment as she began to attack Dracula. She glowed with white light and aimed at him in a massive burst of energy. The vampire lord screamed in agony as he could feel her power sweeping over him and beginning to drive the taint of the Great Vampires from his body.

Ileana struggled to get up, but she could feel that her back was injured. She couldn't let Rose's daughter die though. She had to do something!

It was at that moment that the Pythia broke free from Ileana's vampires with a massive burst of ebony power. The vampires were instantly incinerated and blew away as dust on the wind. She saw Jenny forcing Dracula to his knees, and knew that this was the time to act. The Time Lady had her back to her and didn't sense her presence.

The Pythia smiled her evil face wide grin as she unleashed a blast of her power at its full strength at Jenny's unprotected back. She screamed in frustration though as the blast bounced harmlessly off of a force field that had been put up between the two of them!

"Get away from her!" an angry voice commanded her.

The Pythia turned to see Cassie floating above her with her eyes lite up in amber energy. Cassie's face was contorted in extreme anger as she gave out her orders to the dozen or so Daleks that were following behind her.

"Extermine!" she commanded them with her finger pointed at the Pythia.

The Daleks all surrounded her and opened fire on her with lethal force simultaneously!

The Pythia dissolved them into dust with a wave of her hand as she taunted her, "You've changed, my dear. You sound more like a Dalek than a Time Lord now. Been hanging around that wretched little man too long, have we?!"

Cassie unleashed her full power against the doppelganger of her mother, and the two of them met in battle as equal and opposing forces.

Ileana felt helpless as she watched the two daughters of the Wolf do battle against the vampires alone. She was just sitting here helpless to do anything to help either of them. It was then that Rose appeared and healed Ileana with a wave of her hand.

"You help Jenny with Dracula, Ileana. I'll handle Miss Freakshow over there," Rose said to her with a gentle smile.

"Good luck!" Ileana told her.

Rose joined her power with Cassie's as mother and daughter joined forces against the Pythia.

"I have to say that in your case, imitation is definitely not the sincerest form of flattery. I'm not in the least bit pleased by your wearing my face! What is your obsession with me? You're like a psycho stalker or something. Get a life of your own and quit trying to steal mine!" Rose mocked the Pythia.

"I will make you watch as I slaughter both girls while wearing your face! Then I will incinerate your precious Doctor and make you listen to him slowly burn to death through all of his remaining regenerations!" the Pythia threatened Rose in her version of her cockney accent.

Rose became beyond enraged, and the power of Bad Wolf seemed to actually increase in strength because of it. She reached inside of the Pythia's body with her power and started dissolving her from the inside by tearing her internal atomic structure apart atom by atom! Cassie joined in and started to help her with the slow disintegration of the Pythia.

The Pythia fought them both every step of the way using every ounce of power at her command as she tried to keep her atomic structure from unraveling. Every time that part of her began to dissolve, she would will it back into existence. She was determined not to lose the battle with the two of them. She would crush them both and take the Earth for her own with or without Dracula.

Dracula wasn't doing as well as the Pythia. He was now almost prostrate on the ground in agony as Jenny's power had succeeded in almost entirely overwhelming him. Ileana didn't even have to help her so far. She was just standing nearby her protectively just in case that she needed her.

The others weren't doing as well as Rose and her daughters. Many more Time Lords had fallen now, and the casualty rates were climbing. Now they had to deal with vampire and Cyber Time Lords in addition to the alternate ones as they had to face warped and altered versions of their friends and family. Whole armies were being dissolved and torn apart now, and it seemed that the Time Lords were on the losing side of this war.

Rose was giving them orders and leading them in her mind even now with a part of her consciousness that was connected to the rest of them. Even with most of her attention directed to the Pythia, she hadn't given up directing this war. She was a Time Lord after all, and they had practically invented multi-tasking!

Donna's whole army had been torn apart and either killed or converted. She was all alone now and still trying to help out where she could. She didn't see the massive group of vampires surrounding her with all of the smoke that was in the area from the many burning buildings nearby until it was too late. They fell upon her and overpowered her easily as they began to feed!

They were interrupted by the arrival of River Song who started dispatching them with brutal efficiency as she swiftly killed one after another with her specially designed ultra-violet light laser gun. She had had it created especially for her by 51st century weapon makers. She knew that it would come in handy someday. When you ran with Time Lords, you had to be prepared for anything. Up to and including vampires.

They ran in terror from River's gun after she had killed half of them in less than five minutes. They scattered in all directions like whipped dogs before her. River smiled to herself at first until she saw that Donna was badly hurt and bleeding. She ran to her and was relieved to see that she was still alive.

Donna looked terrified as she said, "What's happening to me, River? I can feel myself changing. I'm not dead. Why am I changing?"

River could see that she already was developing fangs and her skin was visibly paler.

"You don't have to be dead, dear. There is so much of their blood in your system that it's forcibly changing you much faster than normal. Don't worry though. As long as you don't die, you won't become a full vampire. You'll be able to fight its effects as long as you're alive," River said as she tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, well how much longer do you give me before I do die, Song Girl? I'm bleeding out like a punctured pincushion here if you hadn't noticed!" Donna screamed at her in anger.

Then, her anger quickly turned to fear as she felt herself weaken.

"Please don't let me become one of them!" Donna begged River.

River knew that there was only one thing to do. She didn't want to though. Donna had become a good friend to her during the last few months. She hesitated. She really didn't want to do this. She could see the look in Donna's eyes though as she was begging her not to let her change.

River looked on helplessly as she slowly changed her gun to affect Time Lords as well as vampires. She then slowly raised it to Donna's head. She mentally pleaded with someone to step in and stop her as her finger started to close around the trigger.

**Next: What will happen to Donna? What is happening on Gallifrey with Omega and his sabotage? Plus the continuation of the battle of Rose and her daughters vs. Dracula and the Pythia.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes up the story of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. It picks up where Children of the Wolf left off.**

Lily put her hand on River's shoulder and said, "I'd rather you didn't do that. I have a better way. At least it will keep her from changing for a little while longer anyway."

River breathed out a sigh of relief and started to smile. Lily smiled back at her as she said, "I didn't think that you wanted to do that."

Lily glowed with regenerative energy and touched Donna with her right hand. The energy of one of Lily's infinite number of lives flowed into Donna and instantly healed her of all of her wounds.

Donna could feel herself becoming normal again as the vampirism inside of her temporarily went into remission. She started to laugh as she felt brand new again.

"It's not a cure. It keeps you from being affected by the vampire blood in your system for fifteen hours until the regenerative energy wears off," Lily explained.

Donna's smile faded some, but she was still happy that for the moment she was okay.

"At least it keeps me from changing for a little while longer. That's better than nothing. Thank you!" Donna said to her with a huge smile on her face.

"I wish I could do more," Lily said with a sad expression.

"You've done enough," Donna said with an appreciative look on her face.

The mood grew somber for a moment as Lily and River looked sadly at Donna. Neither of them wanted to lose her. She was a good friend to both of them now. They had all bonded and become very close during the last few months. Losing her would be like losing a part of their family.

"Oi! What's everyone so depressed about? I'm fine now. Let's get back to stomping vampires, you silly dumbos!" Donna said to break the somber mood as she did her best to appear brave.

Inwardly, she was terrified; and she knew that she wasn't fooling either of the other two women. Still, her being scared and feeling sorry for herself wasn't the way that she wanted to go out. If she was going to die, she wanted to do it on her terms. She would die while laughing in Death's face and taking as many of the vampires with her as she could. Hopefully she could help save the world as well.

Donna got back to fighting vampires as she was determined to make what was left of her life count.

Back on Gallifrey, Omega had slaughtered and converted the guards into vampires. They were all now searching for Commander Maxil, who was in hiding.

Meanwhile, the countdown to the Eye of Harmony being disconnected from the Capitol and making the force field go down was close to reaching zero. There was only thirty minutes left before Dracula's forces would arrive instantly as soon as the force field went down. Then it would only be a matter of hours before Gallifrey itself would be theirs!

Maxil managed to make it to a secret entrance that only the commander of the guards and his higher ups in security knew about. He slipped inside before the others could find him and made his way to a hidden communications center. The security forces had set this up for just such an emergency.

He got onto the monitor and delivered a warning to anyone who would listen.

"Omega has been converted into a vampire. He has sabotaged the connections to the Eye of Harmony. In less than thirty minutes, all power to the entire Capitol will go down including Gallifrey's force field, and the vampires will be able to come through. My guards have all been turned as well, and I am all alone. Please send help! I repeat, please send help!" Maxil broadcast to all video monitors through Gallifrey.

He kept repeating his message over and over until he finally got a response.

"It's lucky for you that I was listening to all incoming transmissions from Gallifrey. I expected Dracula to try something like this. It's what I would do if I were him," Koschei said to Maxil with a big smile on his face.

"Of course I'd get you," Maxil said with a sigh.

He had never liked this man. Ever. Not even before he became the Master.

"Well, I don't particularly like you either, Maxil. You bear a certain resemblance to a particularly volatile incarnation of the Doctor that I never did care too much for. We're the only help that each other's got though. You see Omega blocked your transmission right before you sent it. He's blocking all communications to and from Gallifrey. I believe that I'm the only one who received it because I have a direct feed to all communications centers on Gallifrey in my TARDIS that still sends any messages straight to me even if all communications have been shut down for everyone else. It comes to me directly from a special device of my own design that I placed into the communications network there because I didn't trust you and your boys there to safeguard the planet. It appears that I was right," Koschei said to him with a smug grin on his face.

Maxil bristled under his arrogant gaze, but he knew that he needed his help so he let his comments slide.

"Can you send me any help then?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm sending someone right over. You can't miss them," Koschei said as he started to laugh.

Maxil never liked that laugh. It always meant that something bad was going to happen. He could see what happened next on his monitor screen as he watched the hallways where the vampires were wandering around still looking for him.

A TARDIS materialized in front of the vampires; and seconds later, hundreds of Daleks came pouring out of it! They began to open fire on the vampires killing most of them instantly. Omega fled down the hallway with the Daleks in pursuit.

Maxil looked at Koschei in absolute horror as he said to him, "Don't you just love this new spirit of cooperation between Time Lords and Daleks?"

Koschei laughed hysterically at Maxil's mortified expression!

Omega ran to the site of his sabotage. He knew that he didn't have long before the Daleks found him. He was going to shut down the power now. He would ensure Dracula's triumph before they found him!

On Earth, the battle was still going on between Rose and her two daughters against the Pythia and Dracula.

Dracula had all but fallen to Jenny's assault. He was barely conscious now, and he could raise no defense but one. He reached out with his last bit of strength and called upon every vampire around to help him.

The vampires began to surround Jenny, but she was oblivious to their presence as she concentrated all of her willpower into cleansing Dracula. It was up to Ileana to protect her. Thousands of them surrounded both women and formed a tight circle around them as they taunted and leered at Ileana.

"You can't stop all of us. Not even you are that powerful. You will finally fall today, Van Helsing!" one of them in the lead said to her.

She smiled at that name. She was so proud of it. It was still one of her most treasured memories marrying that man.

"Maybe that would be true if I were alone. Luckily for me though, the cavalry's here," Ileana said with a smirk as the vampires in the back turned just in time to be slaughtered by the just arrived army of vampire hunters from Masada!

Ileana had called them for help just before she came here, and she had hoped that they would make it before it was too late. It looked like that they had come just in the proverbial nick of time.

As Dracula was close to finally falling at Jenny's hand, the Pythia was still holding out against Rose and Cassie. She showed no signs of falling anytime soon. They were in a true standoff against each other.

Rose knew that she had to do something to turn the tide soon. She couldn't keep spending time fighting her dark self.

She called upon Nemesis mentally. The living statue appeared by her side and began blasting the Pythia with her own powerful silver energy blasts.

The Pythia finally started to weaken, but it was still not enough to turn the tide. The evil Time Lady just refused to fall. Rose began to despair of ever beating her before every human and Time Lord on Earth was either killed or converted. She had to come up with something to stop her and soon.

**Next: Another of our heroes falls just as they're needed most and things start to look dark for Rose and company as a result. Plus the fate of Gallifrey is in the balance as it's up to the Daleks to save it! Who would have believed it?**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes up the story of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. It picks up where Children of the Wolf left off.**

Marissa and Susan had been struggling for hour after hour to try to come up for a cure for the vampirism from a sample of Lily's blood. They kept trying to isolate whatever it was in Lily's blood that the Immortality Gate had used to make Cleopatra human again. They wanted to create something that they could quickly use to cure all of the vampires and end this war in one move.

They were so close now. They could both feel it. They had gone for so many long hours without sleep or food, but it had been worth it for this upcoming moment. They knew that they were about to make a breakthrough at last.

They didn't know that their very lives depended on their coming up with a cure in the next few minutes!

Omega was now less than a minute away from turning the power off to the Capitol. After that, the vampires would start landing on Gallifrey and soon sweep across the planet.

Marissa and Susan were working just a few minutes away from Omega and oblivious to all of this. They were locked into their soundproof lab running experiments nonstop on Lily's blood.

The Daleks rounded the corner and started firing on Omega, but his force field protected him for now. Against the power of the Daleks though, it would only last for about fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes was all that he needed though! He would make certain that Gallifrey would fall in half of that time.

Koschei then suddenly materialized his TARDIS right on top of Omega and held his Laser Screwdriver at his head as Omega suddenly found himself inside of Koschei's Console Room.

"It's set to Ultraviolet Light so don't make any sudden moves!" Koschei threatened him.

The door to his TARDIS opened, and the Daleks came in with their gun stalks pointed at Omega as well.

"DO NOT MOVE!" they ordered him.

"You cannot win. The power will go off in just a few minutes anyway. I've already sabotaged it. I was just going to move up the timetable and make it happen quicker. I'll still win even if you hold me here for all eternity! Omega wins!" Omega shouted and then he began to laugh.

Koschei shot Omega with a blast of his laser screwdriver, and he dissolved into dust instantly with him having only time enough to make one last loud scream to mark his passing!

"Then there was no reason for me to keep you alive then was there. I never liked you anyway. All mouth! I'll just tell Arkytior that it was self-defense," Koschei said with a cruel smile.

"YOU WOULD LIE TO THE WOLF?" one of the Daleks asked him.

"She would try to cure him. There is no cure. He would only cause more trouble before she realized that. I'm protecting her from her own misguided idealism," Koschei said.

"SHE IS YOUR FRIEND," The Dalek surmised from his statement.

"You are very observant for a little tin pepper pot, aren't you?" Koschei said with a grin.

"FRIENDSHIP IS A WEAKNESS. DALEKS KNOW NO EMOTION BUT HATE," The Dalek said.

"Normally I would agree with you, but Arkytior is a very special person. She believes in people even when others would give up on them. She is a true friend. Those are very hard to find in this universe, Dalek. You never let one of those go if you're lucky enough to find them. They're the rarest treasure in the universe. Gah! I'm starting to sound like the Doctor. I've been hanging around him too long!" Koschei said with a grimace.

The Dalek looked at him perceptively as it said, "YOU LOVE THE GIRL!"

"Not in the same way that the Doctor does. I love her like a sister. She's the only person in this universe that I care about. Remember that, Dalek! If everything were to ever happen to her, I would watch your world and all of your kind burn! Do I make myself clear? If you're pumping me for information about her because you are thinking of using her against me in some way, then think again!" Koschei said as he glared at the Dalek with a look of pure menace on his face.

The Dalek backed off in fear and said nothing more.

Koschei quickly ran to the connections between the Eye and the power grid as he tried to undo what Omega had done before it was too late. The Daleks were lending their expertise to the effort as well. They too were examining the connections and using their intelligence to help speed a solution along quicker.

None of them paused to consider the irony that they were working together to help save a world that they had both tried to destroy in the past.

Meanwhile back on Earth; Rose, Cassie, and Nemesis combined still couldn't bring down the Pythia. The Doctor decided that he had to intervene and put a stop to her once and for all. This whole situation was his fault anyway because he had tried to give her a second chance. It was up to him to fix it.

He materialized his TARDIS a few feet away from the fighting and started to set things up for him to use a weapon that he never thought that he would ever use again. He was going to use the Moment on the Pythia! He just hoped that he didn't wind up trapping Rose or Cassie inside of it as well.

He was sure that he could localize its effect, but he didn't know if he could contain it to just one person specifically or not. Those around them might be affected as well. It was why he had been hesitant to use it so far. Now he could see that he had no choice. It was the only option that they had left.

Ileana watched with pride as her fellow vampire hunters tore through the ranks of the vampires threatening Jenny. She too joined into the fight in order to speed their destruction along quicker. Soon she would have cause to regret that action!

As everyone who would have defended Jenny was busy fighting a ton of vampires all around them, the evil alternate universe Rani appeared behind her in her TARDIS. She quickly got out and then shot Jenny in the back with a staser at point blank range!

Jenny fell to the ground with a scream for Rose, and then fell instantly unconscious. Rose forgot about the Pythia immediately as she heard her daughter scream in pain. She teleported to her side and glared at the alternate Rani. In the next instant, the alternate Rani was turned into stone and found herself at the bottom of the Mariana Trench, the deepest part of the ocean on Earth. Maybe one day Rose would consider forgiving her but not today.

She then turned in anger towards the incredibly weakened Dracula, and he blanched at her attention. He knew that he couldn't face her in his current condition. He turned into mist and rapidly floated away from her.

Rose would have gone after him had she not seen that the Pythia was starting to overwhelm Cassie and Nemesis without her help. She could see that Jenny would survive by using the power of the Bad Wolf, but that she would be very weak and sick for a while. Luckily, the staser wasn't powerful enough to kill Jenny while she had the protection of the Vortex. She went back to help them keep the Pythia contained as Ileana knelt by Jenny's side and watched over her. She looked guiltily back at Jenny as she did so. It should be her doing that. She was her mother.

Ileana felt guilty as well. She should have kept watching her. She knew that there was no way that she could have expected the alternate universe Rani to appear out of nowhere like that, but she should have been watching over Jenny anyway. She was so glad that Jenny was going to be okay. She couldn't have lived with herself if anything permanent would have happened to her.

She whispered words of encouragement to her while the Time Lady lay unconscious. The positive intentions of her friend toward her didn't do any good though because Jenny was currently having horrible dreams. They were dreams of the vampires overwhelming everyone. The worst one was the one where Dracula made her mum into a vampire while she watched!

She wished that she could wake up. She didn't want to see the horrible visions anymore! She wanted to wake up and do something about them. She would wipe every single one of them off of the face of the universe to protect her mother. If only she could wake up!

**Next: Will the Master and the Daleks save Gallifrey in time? Will Marissa and Susan find a cure? Both of these questions get answered in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes up the story of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. It picks up where Children of the Wolf left off.**

Koschei and the Daleks were struggling to undo the sabotage that Omega had made to the connections between the Eye of Harmony and Gallifrey's power grid that would cause the Eye of Harmony to be disconnected in less than five minutes. They knew that they didn't have much time left and plenty of damage left to undo.

Koschei was already thinking of what to do if they failed, and the vampires came through to Gallifrey when the force field surrounding the planet fell. There was one thing that would really help him if he had it to use. He assumed that the cure hadn't been found yet, but he would check to make sure. He contacted Marissa with a small communications device that he produced from his pocket.

"Has the cure been found yet? I've found and eliminated the saboteur, but I don't think that I can undo his work in time. We may need a cure to survive past the next few minutes," Koschei warned Marissa and Susan.

"This is going to be close then. I think that I'm on the right track, but I need a couple of more minutes to complete it. That's if it even works in the first place. I won't have time to test it," Marissa told him with a strained voice.

"Oh, I trust in your judgment, my dear Ushas. I believe that if you think that it will work, then most likely it will," Koschei told her with a smile in his voice.

"It's Marissa. I don't go by Ushas anymore. That person is dead," Marissa reminded him.

"If you insist on it; then I will, my dear. I don't much like the name Marissa though. Maybe I could call you Mari instead?" Koschei said with a mischievous tone in his voice.

"Fine! Call me Mari if you want. Just stop calling me 'my dear'! I am not your 'dear'! Now please stop bothering me so that I can finish the cure," Marissa said grumpily.

"Whatever you say, dear!" Koschei with a huge grin on his face. She could hear the arrogance in his voice as he said it.

"You smug little . . . !" Marissa started to say to him in disgust.

She was interrupted by a Dalek screaming, "TIME LORDS WILL CEASE FLIRTING IMMEDIATELY! THE MASTER WILL CONTINUE THE WORK!"

Marissa was outraged by the Dalek's comment.

"I was not flirting with him! I can't even stand him! I'm only working with him out of necessity," Marissa said as she defended herself against the Dalek's accusation.

"SILENCE! CEASE TALKING AND WORK!" the Dalek commanded.

"I guess he told you," Koschei said with smugness now in his voice.

Marissa cut off communications and went back to work. She could see Susan staring at her with a grin on her face, but she ignored her. She was not flirting! She thought to herself as she fumed over the accusation.

"You know you didn't have to be such a spoilsport. It's not like we're going to finish in time anyway. If I only have a few minutes left, I would rather spend them talking to a beautiful woman. I'm sure that's something that you would never understand though, would you?" Koschei said to the Dalek with a wide grin on his face.

"DALEKS HAVE NO NEED FOR LOVE OR RELATIONSHIPS. SUCH THINGS MAKE OTHERS WEAK. DALEKS HAVE NO NEED FOR THEM. THE DALEKS WILL ELIMINATE ALL EMOTIONS THROUGHOUT TIME AND SPACE, EVEN LOVE, ONE DAY!" the Dalek said to him.

"Wow! People think that I'm bad! Next to you, I look like Little Mary Sunshine! You need to get out more. Maybe meet a nice girl Dalek and learn how to live a little! Seriously! You really need to lighten up and learn how to laugh at yourself!" Koschei said with a mad grin as he made fun of the Dalek.

The Dalek didn't seem to understand what Koschei was doing as he replied back to him seriously by saying, "DALEKS DO NOT LAUGH! DALEKS NEVER 'LIGHTEN UP'!"

"Yes, I can tell. They also have no concept of a sense of humor," Koschei said as he rolled his eyes at the oblivious Dalek.

Time was almost up now, and Koschei now knew for certain that they would not finish in time. He really was depending on Mari to get that cure finished for him on time now!

He couldn't help but think about her for a minute. He had found himself oddly attracted to her lately.

He usually didn't like the good girls, but he fancied this new version of Ushas despite himself. Maybe it was because he had always liked Ushas but had never had a real shot at her because of her icy cold demeanor. This new version actually seemed to have some hearts though so he might just have a chance with her this time. That could be what it was. Who knew?

All he knew was that he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He thought that maybe she liked him too, but she was just too stubborn to admit it.

He laughed at himself silently as he realized that he was acting like some lovesick kid. He would really have to start doing something evil again soon, or he was going to lose his edge!

Then he thought of the look on Arkytior's face if he were to do such a thing, and all such thoughts quickly went out of his mind as he felt shame fill his heart. He would change! For her!

The connections finally broke between The Eye and Gallifrey, and the whole Capitol was plunged into darkness for a moment. The emergency power came on; and this brought the power temporarily back up, but it was already too late!

A massive army of vampires had teleported into the hallway in front of the Daleks and Koschei during the darkness, and he could see them all snarling at him now as the lights came back on. He had only minutes, maybe seconds, left to live!

Suddenly a purple gas came floating out of the ventilation system and covered the entire area. The vampires began to choke and gag, and then they all fell to the ground in agony. They screamed out in pain as they slowly began to transform back into their original selves!

The cure worked! Koschei thought in triumph.

"It works!" he called Marissa to tell her.

He could hear both women cheer at the news, and he smiled.

"Bring me as much of it as you can. I've got to take it back to Earth immediately if I want to save the planet," Koschei said.

He slapped himself on the forehead. He never thought that he would hear himself say that! The Master saving the Earth from being destroyed?! He never would have believed it of himself. He realized though that he hadn't been the Master in some time now. The Master had died the day that he found out that Rose Tyler was Arkytior!

**Next: Koschei brings the cure to Earth. Will this help end the War once and for all? **


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes up the story of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. It picks up where Children of the Wolf left off.**

Koschei materialized his TARDIS on Earth and released the cure into the air as soon as he had opened his TARDIS doors. Marissa had filled his TARDIS full of as much of the cure as she could produce. It seemed to be the best receptacle for containing as much of it as possible.

The vampirism cure spread far and wide throughout the planet as it was carried everywhere by the Earth's air currents. Slowly the vampires were being diminished everywhere as they began to return to normal everywhere throughout the planet. The vampires were finally losing!

The cure eventually even reached the battle between Rose, Cassie, Nemesis, and the Pythia. The Pythia looked around her in anger as her army all started to change back into ordinary people once again.

Somewhere on the battlefield, Donna Noble screamed with joy as she felt the curse leave her. She was free! She was free!

"Thank you, Rose!" Donna screamed out.

She had no idea that it wasn't Rose but the former Master who had saved her life. She would have been shocked if she had known. She still had a grudge against the man for trying to kill her before back when she had lost her memory. That would start to change later though when she found out the truth. One day, they would even become friends.

Without the vampires around to help them anymore; the Daleks, Sontarans, and Autons all began to make short work of the Cybermen, the Ogri and the Weeping Angels.

The war had been won. Or so it seemed.

Rose noticed to her horror that the Pythia did not change. She was still a vampire!

"Something wrong, Rose? Could it be that your little plan didn't quite work out?" the Pythia said as she started laughing hysterically.

The Doctor knew now that he had no choice. He had to use the Moment on the Pythia, or she would start things up all over again.

He began to power up the TARDIS and focused its energy into creating the Time Lock around the evil Time Lady. He just needed a few minutes in order to complete the process.

Rose and Cassie were determined to give him those few minutes. They continued to fight the Pythia and keep her in check. The Pythia was no fool though, and she could sense that she was about to be attacked by someone else soon. She knew that she was running out of time.

She exploded outward with power and knocked her enemies away from her for a moment when a shockwave of energy poured outwards from her and knocked them to the ground. Then she used every last bit of energy at her command and spread out her influence to the entire planet as she began to systematically transform every human being on the planet into her own personal army of temporal vampires! Every one of them started to transform into a bizarre combination between a vampire and a Vortex energy being. In other words, they became just like the Pythia!

They all gathered together now as they prepared to make one last stand against the massive horde of vampires coming to destroy them. There weren't just human vampires now either. Even the Sontarans had been changed. They were now all vampires as well. Only the Daleks and the Autons remained on their side and unaffected. They didn't have much of a chance against the others though.

"Now you see, don't you Rose? The entire human race now belongs to me! They will be the first in my new army. We will sweep across the stars until first this universe and then all universes bow down and worship me! I will be the ultimate being!" the Pythia spat at Rose in a combination of rage and triumph.

Dracula now returned to help her. He was transformed into his Great Vampire form now and was as big as the Eiffel Tower!

"We will finish the Time Lords now. We can do it together, my dear. Then we will rule everything side by side." Dracula said in a dark, bestial voice.

The Pythia looked at him and smiled.

"Yes! You're the perfect man for me, aren't you? We're the same, you and I!" she said as she got closer and closer to him.

"Yes. That's right," Dracula said as he grinned at her in triumph.

At last, he was about to have everything that he had ever wanted. Complete control of everything and everyone and someone by his side to make it all worthwhile. He had won!

As The Pythia stood next to him, he transformed back into his human form. She then drew closer and closer to him as if to give him a kiss.

Rose turned away in disgust. She couldn't watch someone that looked like her kissing anyone else other than the Doctor, especially not that monster! 

Just as their lips were about to meet, Dracula screamed out in agony and crumpled to the ground. A stake was protruding from his back! The Pythia laughed at him as he looked at her with a look of betrayal.

"Do you think that I could ever ally myself with someone like you? That I could love you? Love is for lesser beings! I am beyond such a stupid concept. I need no one and certainly not you, you foul monster! Die like the garbage that you are!" the Pythia said as she cut his head off with a huge silver blade that suddenly appeared in her hand.

Dracula then burned and rapidly disintegrated into dust as the Pythia set him on fire with her powers. She then dispersed the dust throughout the planet with a massive wind that she conjured up from out of nowhere.

"Everything will be mine and mine alone!" she said to the rapidly disappearing dust.

Rose had mixed feelings about this turn of events. On one hand, she wanted to cheer the Pythia on for not being low enough to fall for Dracula. On the other hand, she was disgusted that this woman that was essentially her thought nothing of love and openly mocked it. It bothered her at the core of her being. How could see be anything like her? She was truly her complete and utter opposite. They couldn't be more unalike and yet still somehow be so similar. They were a very bizarre pair!

The Pythia somehow seemed to be getting stronger and stronger now. Rose wondered if she somehow gained strength from her newly vampirized followers. Had she created some kind of gestalt?

She hated it when she started talking like the Doctor!

The Pythia turned to Rose and ebony energy poured out of her, and Rose fell to the ground in agony. Rose passed out from the pain and lay unconscious and helpless on the ground.

Nemesis went to help her friend, but she was teleported into deep space by a gesture from the Pythia. She was not going to let anyone stop her this time.

To her surprise, Nemesis instantly reappeared and shot her arrow through one of her hearts. The Pythia staggered back in pain but was still able to function because she had two hearts instead of just one.

Nemesis wasn't done with her yet though. She deliberately blew herself up with a huge burst of silver energy as she tried to disintegrate the Pythia into dust!

The explosion would have caused major damage if Cassie hadn't contained it. The two of them had had this planned in advance. This was their doomsday scenario in case Rose fell.

As the dust cleared, Cassie' heart fell to see that the Pythia was still alive and Nemesis was gone. The Pythia was laughing at her as she pulled the arrow out of her chest and instantly healed. Cassie knew that Nemesis would eventually reform, but it would not be in time to save her. She was all alone now against the Pythia!

The Doctor knew that he had to do it now. He started to use the Moment on the Pythia. She started slowing down as time began to come to a complete stop around her. Unfortunately, the effect also was extending to Rose and Cassie!

He began to shake and sweat poured off of him. He could save the universe, but he would lose two of the people that he loved the most! It wasn't fair! He couldn't lose Rose again!

He watched as time stopped completely for all three of them, and he knew that in a minute that the effect would be permanent and not even he could undo it.

"Forgive me!" He said with despair in his voice.

He quickly flicked a switch on the TARDIS console and let the Moment fade away before it could become permanent. He had released them.

He couldn't lose her again! He just hoped that the universe could forgive him for it someday.

"Fool! Your love has just condemned you and everyone else that you care about. This is why I will win!" the Pythia spat towards the TARDIS.

Her eyes suddenly flashed wide open with a combination of pain, shock, and surprise as two stakes came through both of her hearts simultaneously!

"Do everyone a favor and shut up!" Ileana said as she stood in triumph over the fallen Time Lady.

Ileana then proceeded to start to cut her head off. The Pythia was very weak now and barely able to move, but she still had enough power left to teleport away to safety. She would find though that she wasn't as safe as she thought.

The Pythia appeared a few miles away from the battle. The entire area was empty at first so she assumed that she was in the clear and had successfully escaped. She was wrong.

She slowly walked toward a nearby abandoned building where she thought that she could hide and attempt to pull out the stakes. They hadn't successfully punctured both hearts completely so she thought that she had a chance at survival if she could swiftly remove them before she got too weak.

Before she got too far though, she was found by a group of Daleks.

"HALT! YOU WILL SURRENDER TO THE DALEKS, OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" one of them screamed at her.

She tried to dissolve them, but she was much too weak now. It was taking all of her power to keep herself moving. She would be lying helpless on the ground without the power of the Vortex to keep her going.

Suddenly Davros appeared and smiled evilly at her.

"I'm afraid that your career is at an end, my dear! I will end this Time War right here and now with your destruction! Final victory will belong to the Daleks!" Davros said as he began to attack her with bolts of energy from his hand.

The Pythia crumbled to the ground in pain. She still managed to laugh at him though.

"You can't fool me! You're not doing this to end the war. You're doing this to protect the girl! You've been contaminated by love! It will lead to your undoing one day. I'm just sorry that I won't be there to see it," The Pythia said with mocking laughter.

Davros sneered at her as he increased the power flowing into her.

"You know nothing about me. I do not feel love! I have no feelings at all anymore. Those all died a long time ago. I do this in the name of universal supremacy not for emotion!" Davros spat at her in disgust.

"Methinks thou dost protest too much!" the Pythia managed to spit out with one last smirk before she disintegrated into dust and blew apart on the wind.

"Idiot!" Davros said with a smug grin on his face.

He knew what he was. The girl meant nothing to him. The universe was his ultimate goal.

"Report! Who has fallen to the Pythia?" Davros said as he called his Dalek forces in the area of the battle.

"THE BAD WOLF HAS FALLEN AND IS UNCONSCIOUS BUT ALIVE. THE NEMESIS DEVICE HAS BEEN DESTROYED. THE DOCTOR, THE ONE KNOWN AS CASSIE, AND THE TEMPORAL VAMPIRE ILEANA ARE AS YET UNHARMED," the Dalek reported.

Davros found himself smiling for a moment. He wasn't quite sure why except that he had dealt a major blow to the enemy. Yes, that must be it.

He turned to the Daleks and said, "Excellent. Then we still have a chance of defeating these new vampires now that their leader is gone. The Bad Wolf will soon recover, and we will have ultimate victory. This war will be won due to the superior might of the Daleks killing the vampires' leader first where the Time Lords failed!" Davros said with a wide grin on his face.

"ALL HAIL THE DALEKS! THE DALEKS ARE SUPREME!" the Daleks all cried out in unison.

The vampires were slowly starting to lose, but were still a potential threat. If they ever learned to use their Vortex abilities, they would become unstoppable. At the moment however, they were thankfully still very unskilled. Koschei had already told Marissa about the change in their abilities and power so that she might be able to come up with a new cure against them. Maybe they still had a chance to stop them before it was too late!

Then again, it might already be too late.

Dracula suddenly reappeared and grabbed the still unconscious Rose Tyler right in front of everyone. The others were shocked by his sudden return and did not act for a second. That was all the time that he needed to sink his fangs into her throat and begin to drain her blood!

Jenny awoke now to see that her nightmares were coming true! She screamed in anguish as she lay helpless and unable to help her mother!

**Next: The Time War ends at last in the next and final chapter! Who will be the one to finally end the war and destroy Dracula once and for all? Find out next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I do not own Doctor Who or Dracula and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes up the story of War of the Guardians and Children of the Wolf. It picks up where Children of the Wolf left off.**

Dracula was draining Rose dry of her blood, and she began to look paler and paler. Ileana, Cassie, and the Doctor ran forward to stop him but they were quickly grabbed by the Temporal Vampires who had rapidly surrounded them.

Cassie pushed the vampires off of her and started towards Dracula to save her mother, but she was quickly driven back as the vampires around her all started to attack her with Vortex energy at once. Dozens of beams of Vortex power energy passed into her and caused her to pass out from the pain!

The Doctor screamed Cassie's name, but she didn't wake up. He was relieved that she was still breathing at least, but he was terrified that she might suffer permanent damage from their attacks.

Dracula laughed at the Doctor's helplessness as he said, "As you can see, they all work for me now. They all recognize my power as the last of the Great Vampires. Their loyalty is as fickle as the Pythia's, it seems."

"Let my wife go! I won't ask again!" the Doctor commanded as he went into full out Oncoming Storm mode.

"You can't threaten me. You have no leverage here, Time Lord. Your kind has come to the end of their road here at this time and place. The age of the living is over! The time has come for the age of the dead!" Dracula said as he sank his fangs back into Rose's throat once more.

"LET. HER. GO!" a loud voice that sounded like it came from all around them commanded.

Dracula looked up in complete alarm to see the owner of the voice. He was blinded by the bright white light emanating from Jenny as she glowed with massive power.

The Time Lady surged with energy as she stepped closer and closer to him. She was different now than she had been before. She was somehow older and wiser. Her voice had a newfound maturity and strength to it that it had never possessed before as though its owner possessed the wisdom of the ages.

Cassie woke up just in time to see her coming towards them and smiled. She knew that Jenny was going to do what she always did when everything was on the line and everyone was in danger. Her big sister was going to save the day! She was the daughter of The Doctor and Rose Tyler, after all. It was what she was born to do!

"I told you long ago that if you tried to come back that I would destroy you. Or I will tell you anyway. It hasn't happened for me yet even though I remember it as if I were already there thanks to the power of the Vortex. It's all very timey wimey, isn't it?" Jenny said as she directed the last sentence to her father.

The Doctor smiled and nodded. He had felt nervous at first at the sudden change in Jenny, but he could see from her last remark that she was alright. She was still his little girl.

Jenny's momentary smile as she looked at her father faded as she turned back to Dracula. She looked at him with no emotion on her face. She had a cold fury in her eyes, however. It was the full fury of a Time Lord, and it was being completely directed against Dracula.

The vampires holding the Doctor and Ileana immediately let go of them and backed away from her in terror as she drew near them. Even Ileana was afraid of her on a primal level even though she knew consciously that Jenny wouldn't hurt her.

Dracula, despite himself, backed away from her as he threw Rose to the ground. The vampire part of him was instinctively frightened by her for some reason unknown to him.

Jenny drew closer to him until she was right next to him. He reacted with panic to her presence and instinctively transformed into his Great Vampire form in order to protect himself from her.

"That won't save you. I cannot allow you to endanger this world anymore. I will not allow you to enslave the universe with your horrors. Your time is over!" Jenny said with solemn determination in her voice.

Dracula tried to crush her with his fist, but it was a pointless gesture. She stopped his fist long before it ever reached her with the power of the Vortex. With a single gesture, she froze Dracula inside of a single moment in time much as her father had been going to do to the Pythia. He now stood there frozen in mid swing and unable to move.

"I may have just left you like this for all eternity if you hadn't have made one huge mistake. You hurt my mother and sister! I only have one word for you now: Burn!" Jenny said with a single minded directed fury in her voice.

The power of the Vortex swirled around her, and then flowed directly towards Dracula. As it reached him, it became supercharged red hot plasma and disintegrated him instantly upon contact!

His ashes started to try to come together again, but Jenny would not have it. She reached out to them and changed them on the subatomic level so that they no longer sought to come together but that they actively repelled each other instead! The vampire king would never reform this time.

Dracula was finally and forever dead.

Jenny's work wasn't yet done though. She now spread her power across the entire world and changed everyone back to normal in seconds. The vampires were all gone now, and the threat of their taking over everything was now forever averted.

She then sent the Cybermen, Ogri, Weeping Angels, and the alternate universe Time Lords all back to their respective homes. She also unconverted all of the Time Lords who had been changed into Cybermen as well.

Finally, she tried her best to fix all of the damage to the Earth that had been done by the war and return things on Earth to as normal a state as possible. She did as much as she could but even she had limits even with her current power level.

"The Time War is over. I hope that we have no more of them," Jenny said with finality.

She then turned to Rose and Cassie and healed them both of all of their injuries with a single touch.

Rose woke up and looked at Jenny in concern as she instantly knew that she was different somehow.

"Jenny? Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes, mum. I won't remember what I did in just a minute though. I'm not supposed to have this kind of power yet until I'm older. This was kind of a one-time deal because you needed me. My full power won't emerge again like this again until I'm much older. It's already hurting me to be using it on this level right now. My mind isn't developed enough to use the Vortex with this much skill yet. I'll have to put blocks in my memory and in my mind in a minute in order to keep myself from using my powers like this again until I'm ready," Jenny explained.

"You didn't damage yourself, did you?" Rose asked with worry.

"No. Not yet. If I keep this up though, then I will. I had to risk it, Mum. I couldn't let you die!" Jenny said with a wide smile on her face.

She put her arms around Rose and hugged her tightly.

Then Rose felt her stiffen, and she knew that she had changed herself back while she was hugging her.

"Mum? What's happening? Are you okay? I saw you being drained of blood!" Jenny said in concern as she started checking Rose's neck for injuries.

"I'm fine, Jen. Everything's fine now! Dracula's dead, and the war is over!" Rose reassured her as she put her arm around her in comfort.

The Time Lords and the other aliens left Earth and went back to their respective homes.

Ileana went back to her family and her own exciting if more earthbound adventures. She was always ready to help Rose if she were needed though.

Back in the alternate Universe of the Pythia, the Valeyard still ruled things there with an iron fist. He felt even more secure in his power with both the Pythia and the alternate Rani gone. They had been the symbol of and the leader of the rebellion against him respectively. In a way, he had been the winner in this Time War too. It had all gone according to plan! he thought to himself with a smile.

Rose took Cassie back with her this time on her command TARDIS. She didn't want her to stay around Davros anymore. She was afraid of the influence that he was having on her. She didn't quite understand their relationship at all. She didn't think that he was actively seeking to harm her or if he even could, but she was taking no chances of it happening.

She received communications from the heads of the other races as she left.

"On behalf of the Nestene, I wish to say that it has been an honor working with you, Lady President. I hope that we have in some way repaid the debt that we owe you," one of the Autons told her on her Command TARDIS' monitor.

"It's repaid as far as I'm concerned. Although I never thought that you owed me anything in the first place. All I want is your friendship," Rose said with a smile.

"Then you shall have it. Until we meet again, my lady," the Auton said to her; and then it was gone.

"I think that you have a new boyfriend there," the Doctor teased her.

"Shut up!" Rose said as she looked at him with one of her wide smiles.

The Sontarans contacted her next.

"We wish to say that it has been most honorable to work alongside you, Madam President. You are a most noble warrior. We watched you in awe as you held your own against the vampire queen. We would gladly fight alongside you again any time. We salute you, Bad Wolf! I must say though that your daughter is an even greater warrior. She deserves our highest respect! We have already made her an honorary Sontaran! She can always count on our help in the future as can you. Until we fight alongside each other in noble battle once more, we will call you a most honored ally," the Sontaran commander said as he gave her a salute and broke communications.

"I'm a little jealous, Rose. You've gotten two of my old enemies to declare friendship to you. How do you do that? You just make everyone love you!" the Doctor said with a grin.

"I'm just sweet and easy to get along with. It's the only thing that I can think of," Rose said with a grin.

"I think that they all want to steal you away from me," the Doctor said with a fake pout.

She put her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Not a chance! I've got who I want right here. They'll just have to find someone else," Rose told him with a smile.

They were interrupted by Davros suddenly appearing on the monitor.

"Ahem!" Davros said as he saw them embracing.

They broke apart instantly as Rose said, "Yes?"

"I just wish to say that you impressed us with your heroism, Rose Tyler. We were even more impressed with Jenny. She will make a fine warrior someday I'm sure. The two of you are almost the equal of a Dalek," Davros said.

Rose tried not to smile. She knew that this was the equivalent of a compliment from Davros.

"I'm not sure how to take that, but I'll just smile and say thank you," Rose said with a grin.

Davros changed the subject as he said, "I wish to inform you though that the next time we meet it will not be as allies. The Daleks will conquer the universe one day. We cannot allow anything to stand in the way of that."

Rose nodded. She already knew that this had only been temporary. She knew that the Daleks weren't likely to ever change.

"I didn't really expect any different," Rose admitted.

Davros hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Cassie is doing well I've heard. She was most brave on the battlefield. She actually stood up to the Pythia by herself."

Rose looked at the Doctor in surprise. Davros actually sounded like he was proud of Cassie.

"Yes, she was very brave. I'm proud of her. She's alright now. Her sister made sure of that," Rose said, uncertain of what he wanted her to say.

Davros nodded as he said, "I am glad to hear it. She is a most impressive person. I wished to tell you that you don't need to worry about the Pythia anymore. I know that she threatened your daughters, but I have dealt with her. She's dead. She won't bother anyone anymore."

Rose looked amazed. Davros had acted to protect Cassie! He wasn't saying it directly, but he was as much as admitting it to her. He wanted Cassie to know that she didn't have to worry about the Pythia anymore.

"Thank you! I'm sure that she'll be glad to know that. I know that I am most grateful to hear it. Very grateful," Rose said, hoping that he got the underlying meaning of her message.

From his expression, she thought that he did.

"I bid you farewell then," Davros said as he cut off communications.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other in complete surprise at what had just happened.

"What is it with your Tyler women? You seem able to charm anyone! My daughter's got Davros, the creator of the Daleks, eating out of her hand," the Doctor said with a snicker.

"I wouldn't go that far. It is a very strange relationship though I'll give you that," Rose said with a small smile.

"What about you and the Master? Just today he announced that he's not going to be called the Master anymore but just Koschei. He actually claims to be going on the straight and narrow now. Don't tell me you didn't have anything to do with that," the Doctor said.

"I may have. It might also be Marissa. She denies it, but I think that they're an item now," Rose said with a conspiratorial tone in her voice.

The Doctor was honestly surprised as he said, "No! You're kidding me! I never saw that one coming. I thought that she couldn't stand him."

"So did I. She denies that anything's going on, but Susan told me differently. She said that even the Daleks were complaining about their flirting," Rose said.

"Well, it must be pretty obvious if even the Daleks noticed it. Huh! I never would have pictured them as a couple. I wonder if it'll work out. I hope so. I think that they both deserve it," the Doctor said, meaning it.

"You always were an incurable romantic," Rose told him.

"So are you," the Doctor said with a smile.

They began to kiss again when they were interrupted once more. They both groaned in irritation.

"Hello, Madam President. We wish to ask you about your upcoming election. We want to know when you will be available for us to work with you in preparation for the upcoming debates between the candidates. Congratulations for your victory, by the way!" Heldrin said with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Heldrin! I really appreciate it. I regret to inform you though that I am stepping down as President as soon as I arrive on Gallifrey. It is an honor to have served, but I don't wish to do the job anymore. I have an idea of who could run in my place though. Why not you?" Rose told him.

"Me?! I'm hardly qualified," Heldrin said with surprise.

"Of course you are. You know all about what the office entails, and you're an honest man who cares about Gallifrey and its people. Who better? It seems to me like we need you. I'll give you my endorsement in a heartbeat for what it's worth," Rose said with encouragement.

Heldrin looked more confident now, and he nodded in approval.

"I think that I will run. Thank you! I appreciate your endorsement and your kind words. Thank you, Rose!" Heldrin said with a warm smile as he cut off his communication.

Rose was surprised yet again that day. He had called her Rose! He had never done that.

The Doctor just had that smug smile on his face as he said, "I told you. You Tyler women can wrap anyone around your little fingers. You've even got shy old Heldrin running for President and calling you by your first name!"

"Well if I've got such power, then I'm going to start using it. I command you to follow me back to our room right now before anyone else calls to congratulate me and interrupts us again," Rose said with a wide smile.

"You wish is my command, my lady!" the Doctor said as they started to go back to their room on this TARDIS together.

They stopped right before they got there as the Doctor said seriously, "I just wanted to say that I was so afraid of losing you today. I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere anymore, Doctor. I promised you forever twice. Once when I married you and then again when I was traveling with you as your companion. I promised to be with you forever, Doctor, and I meant it!" Rose said with a serene look of happiness and total love on her face.

**This is the end of this story, but you can follow Rose and the Doctor's continuing adventures from here in the revived War of the Guardians series starting with Chapter 61.**


End file.
